A chacun son Je ne veux pas mourir
by Hiruan
Summary: /SPOILER / SCAN 92 Retrace XCII Je ne veux pas mourir ici et surtout maintenant, je veux vivre rester avec vous tous ensemble... Mais que puis je faire ? Je suis incompétent impuissant comme toujours je devrais juste dormir ...


**_Alors voila un petit OS j'étais d'humeur assez dépressif ... _**

**_Donc j'ai rerererelu ce fameux scan et j'ai rererererererererepleurer car ce manga est l'un de mes préférés que je lis depuis le commencement et Break a toujours été mon personnage préféré il est assez spécial et c'est ce qui m'intrigue chez lui et puis cela fait aussi parti son charme ^.^_**

Retrace XCII : A Story -Chacun son ...-

Se battre à en mourir, ne jamais abandonner, vivre sa vie dans le présent, ne rien regretter, s'accrocher à la vie jusqu'au bout.  
Je vivais comme sa maintenant comme vous me l'aviez dit Lady Shelly alors que faire en voyant un homme qui veut à tout pris changer le passé, se passé qui a fait de moi ce que je suis.  
En voyant ce rat de Nightray, voulant mourir à tout pris pour changer le passé pour son frère, fuyant le présent je voulus le frapper pour qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.  
Mais n'avais-je pas fait la même chose pour miss Sinclair changer le passé pour améliorer le présent ?

Mon corps bougeait tout seul, parant le coup de Oswald, brisant mon épée, cette épée que Lady Sharon m'avait spécialement offerte.  
Je vis le coup arriver jusque mon épaule lentement …  
Allais-je mourir comme sa ?  
« NON! »  
C'était Leo qui avait arrêté le coup qu'Oswald me portait je pris la moitié de mon épée et m'élança je ne pourrais pas le vaincre dans mon état mais le moindre coup pourrait aider Oz-kun.

« Pourquoi tu l'en as empêché, je voulais disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes »  
Ce qu'il m'énerve...  
Je rassemblais mes forces et lui donna un bon coup de tête bien mériter.  
« SI VOUS PASSEZ VOTRE TEMPS A PENSER QUE LA SOLUTION SE TROUVE DANS LE PASSE...  
VOUS N'IREZ JAMAIS DE L'AVANT! »  
Miss Sinclair pensais-je en me voyant devant leurs tombes...  
A tous  
«REFLECHISSEZ UN PEU BOUGRE DIMBECILE »  
Du sang sortit de ma bouche mais se liquide ne me dérangeait plus, j'en ai eu tellement sur mes mains tout le long de ma longue vie. Je relevais la tête prêt à le frapper de nouveau.  
« SI VOUS COMMENCEZ A TRAFIQUER LE PASSE. VOUS N'AUREZ JAMAIS D'AVENIR »  
Tss ce crétin même après tout sa il court quand même après.  
« Break et Sharon ne sont pas encore arrivés? »  
Oz-kun ?  
Il faut qu'il passe ici, qu'il arrête Oswald. S'il vous plaît aidez moi, por une fois laissez moi les conduire sur le bon chemin.  
Allez y les jeunes conservés se passé et se présent, faites le, s'il vous plaît mon temps est venu mais le votre et encore long et semer d'embûches mais il sera aussi plus beau que le mien je l'espère.  
Partez sans moi...  
« Désolé... Moi je reste ici » seul je pourrai enfin dormir et tous vous rejoindre : Miss Sinclair Miss Shelly.  
« Au revoir Break ! »  
Et bien ceci ressemble à un adieu ne faites pas cette on se reverra de l'autre côte en espérant que je sois accepté au paradis malgré tout mes crimes...  
Qui croirait cela …  
Je n'aurais pas le droit au paradis mais bon c'est mon pêché et je le porterais jusqu'à ma fin.  
« Oui, a tout à l'heure ! »  
Ca y est cette fois j'ai atteint mes limites …  
J'ai déjà vécu beaucoup plus que de raison …  
Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas survivre aussi longtemps  
Je peux enfin tout lâcher et …  
Dormir...

« Xerx … XERX … BREAK »  
Pourquoi êtes vous la c'est déjà dur de tenir, de ne pas craquer...  
JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR …  
Je veux rester avec vous tous refaire un goûter tous ensemble en étant insouciant.  
Je veux rigoler avec vous encore une fois, pleurer, crier, souffrir mais aussi être heureux rester dans cette utopie dans ce doux rêve, ce paradis sur terre malgré la tristesse la douleur …  
Ensemble …

Reim mon ami, mon confident, mon camarade, mon allié...  
Sharon la petite sœur que j'ai eu, ma, petite sœur …

Décidément je me surprend …  
Je ne me pensais pas capable d'être si franc envers mes sentiments vivre aussi longtemps n'est pas si mauvais.  
Toute sa vie, on croit se connaître mais quand arrive la fin …  
« Vous tombez mal moi qui voulais avoir une fin grandiose et solitaire ... »  
Lady Shelly j'espère avoir tenu ma promesse :  
« Xerxes promets-moi de t'accrocher à la vie jusqu'au bout … Si tu es le seul à vraiment connaître une personne profite de chaque instant passé avec elle … Si tu ne cesses jamais de te battre … Pour survivre … Alors ta route rejoindra la sienne...  
Je suis sûre que tu sauras identifier ceux à qui tu tiens vraiment »

expire

J'espère que malgré les épreuves qui les attendent … La fin de leur histoire sera aussi lumineuse qu'une journée ensoleillée et que l'espoir rayonnera sur eux avec bienveillance tout comme le soleil le faisait en ces jours »

Les mots seuls ne suffiraient pas à raconter l'histoire de Xerxes Break se terminant ici ...

_**Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu comme d'habitude laissez une review sa me ferais extrêmement plaisir .**_

_**Voilà donc a bientôt peut être.**_


End file.
